The Curse
by Animalluver4eva
Summary: This is just a small maybe story I'm writing. It's about a princess and prince who fall in love, but there's a twist. Read to find out! Rated teen for violence and gore later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I first walked into the garden, all I saw was him. It was a late summer night at the castle of Baeldina; the soft breeze blew small strings of hair across my face. My father, the proud king of Celestia, recommended that I come to a ball at Baeldina. I hadn t been to a ball in a few years so I thought why not? I was wearing a sea blue dress with a white border, my brunette hair neatly tucked into a bun. My completion was quite fair with a slight blush that never went away. The garden had an abundant of flowers there were roses, lilacs, daises, daffodils, and many other plants I don t know the names of. There were polished tables here and there with an assortment of foods. People were gathered around tables talking, and some dancing by the fountain as the musicians played their lovely music. Everyone was wearing what seemed to be their best gowns and tuxes.  
The man I saw started to make his way through the crowd toward me. My breath caught when I saw his face up close. His features were as smooth as glass. His hair was just barely a darker brown than mine. The moonlight shimmered off of his hair and was cut just over his shoulders. Amazing I thought. Before I knew it, I was in this mystery man s arms dancing to a slow waltz. When they music stopped I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at us. I started to turn and walk off but he held me there. Hello, what is your name? He asked in a honey sweet voice. I glanced around a little to make sure he was talking to me Princess Cecilia, I said confidently, And you are? He chuckled a little. I am surprised you do not know the name of the host of this ball He said with a smile. His smile made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so much that I couldn t help but smile back. I blushed slightly, but from my normal blush I suspected no one would have noticed. I am Prince William. We looked into each others eyes for about a minute, and during that minute it seemed like I had known him all my life. We danced until the very last song, our eyes never leaving each others.  
When the last song finally finished William s father offered us to spin the night at their castle. We agreed since our kingdom was the farthest from Baeldina. I was escorted by one of the maids to my sleeping quarters. It was very plain inside; there was a dark oak bed, dresser, and wardrobe. The maid excused herself and left the room. I was alone.

When morning came I expected nothing but an empty room. I was wrong. I was startled fully awake. I saw William sitting by a window, staring off into the distance. I always come here to see the sun rise. He said softly, But not even that can compare to the beauty I am looking at now. He smiled. He was looking at me. I blushed deeply. We sat there for a while, just staring at each other when he abruptly got out of his chair and went out the door. About two minutes later the maid came in, excused herself for feeling she had awaken me and left. I stared at the door in wonder. Had he learned the maid s schedule? I thought curiously. I must ask him at breakfast I never got the chance.

*****************************************8

I was seated in the dining hall when she walked in. Her lovely face blushed slightly more when she entered the room. She walked gracefully to the table and sat down across from me. While I was watching her a sudden deep chill came over me and traveled up and down my spine. I shivered but otherwise thought nothing of it; I was too captivated by how beautiful Cecilia looked. I sighed. As if you could win her. I thought sadly. She s probably already found someone anyway Speeding across the floor, I could have sworn that there was a shadow. I looked around the dining hall for a sign for way could have caused the shadow. I saw what I always see when I look around; the whole room was mostly oak the table, floor, walls, door, even the framing. There was an arched glass door-way that lead to the balcony. It over-looked one of the most beautiful gardens ever seen and where I first met Cecilia and was in full bloom. I could smell the roses, lilies, bluebells, and all of the other flowers fragrance mixed together. I was silently daydreaming when the waiter came in with our breakfast. I immediately came to my senses and, again, thought I saw a shadow skid across the floor. I looked at Cecilia to see if she had seen it too. Her face was ghostly pale, cheeks inflamed. I thought for a moment that she was ill, but she was looking directly where I had seen the shadow disappear. I silently gulped. The waiter disappeared out the door and as we were about to begin eating, Cecilia s eyes went wide with fright. Her skin became even paler. She seemed to be shaking all over now. Her eyes were fixed right above my chair, seeming to get bigger with each passing second. I started to hear deep ragged breaths from above me. A glob of drool descended down to my shoulder. I felt all the color drain from my face. I slowly looked up, afraid of what I might see. Before my eyes was the very creature that would change my life.

*********************************

I froze in my chair. I dared not move for fear of drawing the creature s attention to me. There was an enormous purple demon-dog-like creature hovering above Prince William s chair. It started to drool on Prince William. I felt my stomach churn. The monster slowly started to descend upon him. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worse. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, but it was probably only a minute. When I was about to open my eyes again, I heard it. A blood chilling scream, tear of flesh, the horrendous smell of blood, and a thump seemed to happen all together. I didn t move a muscle. I couldn t open my eyes for fear of seeing William lying on the floor, body limp. Or no William at all, just red stains. I took a deep breath and started to open my eyes. I saw William lying on the floor unconsciousness with a huge tear starting just above his eyebrow and ending at his chin. I started to feel faint but looked around for the monster. It was no where to be seen. The glass door was broken and glass was scattered around the room. The doors we re blocked by some of the cabinets. I tried to move them but with no prevail. I ll get help for you William, I whispered, I promise. I started calling for help at the top of my lungs. I heard muffled voices from the other side of the entrance.

Within 15 minutes they had pried the door open and had gotten William s wound fixed. When the royal doctor finally came into my quarters he had a grim look on his face. I stifled a cry. But I couldn t help the tears coming to my eyes. I looked down at the covers, hoping to hide the tears.  
I want to see him please I said, barely above a whisper, I just have to see him I looked back up and the doctor was frowning a bit, but when he saw me looking at him he forced a smile Very well then, he said in a voice coated with too much fake happiness, But be careful, he s in a terrible condition and then he saw the tears streaming down my face and a look of pity crossed his well, lets be on with it then. We walked down the grand halls to Prince William s chambers. The doctor slowly opened the door, as if with caution. We stepped inside and I nearly fell to the ground in anguish. William was lying in his bed eyes closed. His face was pale and twisted in agony, despite the medication. I went and knelt down beside him. I gingerly touched his face and all of the tears I had been holding back poured out.

****************************

I stayed with William for days on end. I wouldn t leave his side no matter what anyone said. They maids were even forced to bring my meals up to his room. Every time someone asked me to leave his room I would look at William s face then shake my head. A week had gone by and William still hadn t woken up, but I didn t loose hope. My determination was soon rewarded. After I had been delivered my breakfast, William started to come to. He first started to move around, as if uncomfortable. Then he finally opened his eyes. I smiled down at him then instantly saw something wrong. His eyes were a deep crimson red. He started to sit up and every inch he sat up was every two steps I backed away. When he was sitting completely straight he turned and looked at me head on. I shuddered inwardly. His gazed seemed like it was reading everything I thought, and anything I might do. Then suddenly everything went black.

**************************

When I finally came too I was back in my room, on a table that had been brought in. I looked around my room and saw William staring at me. I felt like I was going to faint again but, with all I had, stayed awake. A purple book with strange inscriptions on it appeared on the dresser next to William. He looked at it curiously for moment then picked it up. He started wailing at the top of his lungs. I tried to cover my ears but my hands and feet had been bound while I had been unconscious. The sound he was making made my stomach curl. It was mixed with agony, pain, and, yet somehow, delight. When he stopped screaming he turned at me with a terrible grin on his face. I finally took notice to where his wound had been. All that remained of it was a terrible scar. I started to scream as loud as I could then I felt something hard hit my head and the next thing I saw were men coming in the door with all kinds of weapons knives, torches, pitchforks and one man even had a gun! Then I was sucked back into unconsciousness.

*************************

I found myself in my room still, but this time I was in my bed. I had a horrible headache which worsened every time I moved. The doctor was over by the door talking to the man with the gun I saw attack William. I had my eyes open just enough to see them, but they not know I was watching. They kept glancing at me with worried expressions. I heard mine and William s name mentioned several times. Then I heard something that sent shivers down my spine.  
So it was one of the Dark One s minions, the man said, I should have shot the prince when I had the chance. He tightened his grip on his gun. I gulped. And what should we do with the girl? You saw that he was trying to change her. He glanced at me with narrowed eyes. The doctor sighed.  
We will just have to wait and see, he said with finality. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I heard people screaming in every direction. I was in one of the little villages outside of the palace. I looked around for the cause of the panic frantically. Everything was a blaze and villagers ran in every direction with few belongings. Then I saw him. It was Prince William. He was grinning at me with evil, blood red eyes. He was wearing black clothes with a purple lining down his shirt. He also has a cloak that looked as if it had been burned on its ends; dark purple gems that were the size of my fist were on the sleeves of the cloak and on a dark brown belt. His beautiful brown hair had darkened to charcoal black. He was grinning at me with an evil glint in his eyes. Come, Cecilia, He beckoned, hand outstretched. I took a step forward and the glint in his eyes became more pronounced. I glanced around at the terrified villagers, their eyes wide with fear and confusion. I stopped and William s dreadful grin turned to a death glare. From the look in his eyes, I knew he would kill me if I didn t start moving again, so I continued. As I continued forward his horrific grin grew bigger and bigger. Then, suddenly, I wanted to run to him, embrace him and never let go. I started to run and his evil grin became a loving smile. When we were just a few feet away, he vanished. Who took his place was some man in black plate armor with a long, sleek black sword that glowed red. When I unexpectedly reached him he grabbed my wrists in a deadly grip.

****************************

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, beads of sweat running down my neck. It was only a dream I thought, relieved. I sat up and looked around the room, hoping to see William. No one was there. I sighed and laid back down. As I lay there, I saw a dark purple light in a corner of the room. The light looked like it was around six feet and a human shape began to form. I stared in amazement and horror. I wanted to cry for help, but withheld. Suddenly, the room started to spin and my vision blurred. Before I fell into blackness once more, I saw the strange man in black armor appear. His face was as pale as the moon with murky, grey eyes, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

****************************

Cecilia, I said in a shaky voice. No, I thought. It cannot be I jumped about ten feet to the ground from a pine I had fallen asleep in. I had been hiding from the castle guards in a nearby forest. Sin Dor Shala and my dreadsteed, Shadowmere, was summoned. We raced to the palace. When I reached the window to Cecilia s room two stories above me I used a teleporting spell to reach it. Diel Quel Lithian and I was in the room. I looked frantically around the room for her. No one was there. I saw a manila note on her dresser. It had the blood knights stamp on it. We have her, and you know what we plan to do was all it said. I gulped and shuddered. If they so much as lay a finger on her I thought angrily. I saw a dark scroll appear next to me. Another spell, I thought. I took it and felt renewed energy and power. I teleported back to the castle wall.  
Sin Dore Malanore Bandu Thoribas! I said confidently. A drake, from the depths of the nether, descended out of the sky. The drake was half the size of a village and was a perfect cobalt blue. She roared vigorously to the sky. Her white teeth gleamed in the moonlight. Maelyss, I thought. I walked calmly to her and mounted her broad shoulders. We flew over vast rivers and mountains, coming across smaller kingdoms and few villages. We skillfully and gracefully dodged flaming arrows and spears. We flew until we came upon a desert that seemed lifeless. I soon saw our destination, a small, desolate ghost town. As we drew nearer, I could hear a faint humming coming from a cave. I dismounted Maelyss and walked toward the cave entrance. I heard Maelyss whimper and patted her great blue neck.  
"It's ok, Maelyss," I said comfortingly, "I'll be right back." and I entered the cave.

***************************

The tunnel soon opened up to a large cavern. When I saw Theodis, the blood knight, I immediately stopped. There, lying on a stone table was Cecilia, red crystals surrounding her. Her body was limp and breath shaky and hallow. No, I thought. The crystals they re draining her life A red aurora connected Cecilia s body and the crystals together. Theodis had moved closer, hand at sword. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to dodge his attack. Hello, warlock, He said in disgust, Trying to ruin my little party? He laughed. My blood began to boil. I glared are him.  
Give me Cecilia, I warn, looking around for a weapon. I see another sword but it is on the other side of the cavern. Oh my god, I think to myself. Idiot you have powers. Then I remember how few spells I actually know. Great, I think. A warlock that is pretty much powerless. Nice. Disgusted, I look for something else, missing more words from Theodis. Give me Cecilia, I repeat. Theodis sighed.  
You idiot, He said, I already told you, you can have her back once we re through with her. An evil grin spread on his face. He had removed his helmet and his light blonde hair loomed just above his shoulders. He turned towards the crystals and said strange words in the blood knight language, Deavian. The crystals began to glow brighter and Cecilia s body grew paler and limper. I attempted to knock Theodis out of the way, but failed miserably. Theodis laughed at my pitiful attempt. You think you are stronger than me, Warlock? He sneered, Well, let s see just how strong you are. He lunged at me, sword in hand. I felt the blade run through my side. Theodis laughed as I fell to the floor, sword still in me. I gasped for breath. Theodis leaned down, a smirk on his face. This is what happens to those who challenge a blood knight, He smirked. Cecilia started gasping for breath as the crystals began to finish draining her poor, fragile body of life. I felt nothing. I felt no pain. No regret. Nothing. Is this what it feels like to die? I thought. I looked at Cecilia, whose body was as pale as the moon and motionless. I unconsciously reached for the sword, still in me, and pulled it out. There was no blood on the blade and when I looked down where the wound was I saw nothing. I stealthily stood up and crept toward Theodis unsuspecting figure. I pulled the sleek sword up and rammed it through his back. He screamed in surprise and pain. I shoved the sword in all the way to the hilt and whispered in his ear. This is what I do to those who cause Cecilia pain, I said through bared teeth. I pulled the sword out and ran it though all of the crystals, thinking it would save Cecilia. Thedois fell to the ground and attempted to let out a small laugh but only coughed up a decent amount of blood.  
You just destroyed her chance of survival, fool, He said through gasps, and then fell silent. I stood motionless staring at Cecilia s body. A single tear slid down my face. What have I done, I thought miserably. Tears soon flooded my eyes, blinding me. I grazed the tips of my fingers over her flushed cheek. She shuddered slightly under my touch as tears streamed down my face. I glanced at Theodis unmoving body. Anger filled my body and I screamed, Bash a no falor dalah! His body slowly started to disintegrate to dust as a small breeze came through the cave. I heard a dark chuckle from behind me and spun around. It was the warlord, Althalos. You did very well, warlock, He said proudly. He saw me glance toward Cecilia s limp, motionless body and chuckled lightly.  
You cannot save her, He said, as if it wasn t anything important, She s just a human anyway. Then why would Theodis and the other Blood Knights want her? I whispered, my voice shaking with anger, Why? Althalos seemed to have no answer to my question.  
Come, warlock, He said, attempting to change the subject, More Blood Knights will be coming soon if we don t leave now. I glared at him. The gems on my sleeves began to glow brighter, the swirls seeming to never end. Why?! I yelled at him, Why did they choose Cecilia for for whatever this is?! Explain! I continued to repeat this statement, my voice growing louder and, I angrier each time.  
I heard a faint whimper come from Cecilia. I immediately turned around, my anger dying away instantly, and knelt beside her. She was trying straining to open her eyes, but didn t have the strength for it. I frowned worryingly at her. I quietly stood back up and turned to face Althalos. He looked shocked for some reason. Althalos? I said cautiously. His shocked face turned into a cold glare. I subconsciously took a step backward. Fire seemed to be dancing in Althalos eyes. I will not allow it, he said suddenly. I stared at him like he had gone insane. Not allow what? I thought curiously. Althalos took out his spell book and began casting The Curse. The Curse was the most terrible and anguishing curse ever made. Only the wisest and most powerful warlocks have the ability to cast it. It will slowly and painfully disintegrate and melt you inside out, causing nothing but pain. Warlocks can never die so you spend eternity suffering. For humans it turns them immortal, causing them to suffer just as long. It doesn t destroy your heart though. You heart turns to stone and you can never love, only hate. The only thing that could break the curse was for someone to love them truly, no matter how hateful they are.  
He was looking directly at Cecilia, all of his concentration on her. My eyes went wide with fear. No, I thought. I rammed myself into Althalos, knocking him to the ground. I will not let you hurt Cecilia! I screamed at him. I snatched his book with one hand while I used a fire spell with my other. The only way to kill a warlock was to burn his book of spells. A small ball of fire began to form in my free hand. Althalos eyes went wide with fear. Normally it is nearly impossible to get another warlock away from his book long enough to destroy it. Don t do that, warlock! He begged, Please! I smirked. Slowly I brought my hand closer to the book. Althalos didn t move. He couldn t move for fear of causing me to burn his book immediately. I know I would never burn another warlock s book, but he didn t. I highly considered burning the book for Cecilia, but I actually have a heart. That was a warning, I said as I tossed the book back to him, Next time I will not hesitate. I was barely inches from burning it but decided that he wasn t worth my time. I turned toward Cecilia and gently picked her up. I will give her my life, I thought to myself. She has much more to live for than I do. I heard a whoosh from behind, and then felt a searing pain inside. The Curse, I thought desperately. Althalos laughed darkly.  
Fool, He said, Do you actually think I would cast The Curse on her? He laughed again. I was only waiting for the right moment to use it on you. His smile was grim and cruel. I felt hate flood my mind, nothing else. Sin Dore Malanore Al ah Althalos I yelled at the top of my lungs. Fire suddenly encircled my feet, but did not burn. I raised my hands and the fire, faster than a blink of an eye, spread all around me. It consumed Althalos and his precious book. There was a loud wailing but it soon stopped. I looked toward Cecilia and with what little love I had left for her, consumed all life energy around me and collected it into a small vial. I took the vial and poured it contents in her mouth. She stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes. I moved to a far corner, hoping she would not notice me and my new found hate for her and everything else. She sat up with great effort and looked around the room. She soon spotted me and smiled. I felt tears forming at the edge of my eyes and looked away. I could feel her frowning sadly at me. She walked slowly toward me.  
Please don t, Cecilia, I said, my voice sounding so hateful. I heard a very small and sad whimper come from her. Tears, one by one, slide down my face. My heart was nearly hardened and this could be the last time I could explain without causing as much pain. I took a deep breath and turned toward her. She was also crying a bit. I looked down.  
Althalos the most powerful warlock known put a curse on me, I said slowly, It is the worst curse you can have. It causes nothing but pain and suffering, but worst of all, it causes you to hate everything. I slowly looked up. Fresh tears were falling to the ground. I could tell she understood what I meant. I want you to be safe Cecilia, I continued, I don t want to hurt you. I felt searing pain everywhere, I didn t know if it was from heartache or being burned alive, and fell to my knees. Cecilia rushed over to be but I waved her off. Go! I yelled. She didn t move. I looked up and saw hurt in her eyes. I m sorry. I said, barely above a whisper. Then I felt nothing but pain, suffering, and, worst of all, hate. I stood up and turned towards Cecilia. She looked shocked. She sees the hate in my eyes, I thought. I felt like crying, but I couldn t any longer. I can give you passage to the castle, but then I must go, I said quietly. Cecilia nodded solemnly. We walked out of the cavern, but when we reached the outside we found our lives in danger once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I gasped. Hundreds of soldiers encircled me and William. They were armed with crossbows and swords. Some of the officers had guns too! I backed myself behind William. I looked up to his face, hoping to see reassurance. His face was expressionless and hard. The guards started to move forward, but at the officers command they stopped.  
We don t know if he has changed her, one spoke to the men. He looked at me, Take them both captive and we will have the Priest check her. He waved his hand in the air and the soldiers shackled us. I tears began to sting at my eyes. If either of us goes free, it must be him, I thought gravely. I wouldn t be able to survive without him. They mounted us on horses and we were off. The trip seemed endless. They had put William and I on separate horses and every moment I was separated from him, the more my heart ached. We finally arrived to the castle, William s father and mine waiting at the door. My father s face was stricken with grief when he saw me, and anger when he saw William. Fear churned in the pit of my stomach. He probably thinks William kidnapped me, I thought dreadfully. Cautiously, my father approached me, his guards, hands on sword, followed. I gulped. Do they think I ve changed? I thought incredulously. My hands still bound, I leapt to the ground to stand in front of my father. His guards immediately jumped in front of him. I scowled at them, and shoved my way past. When I was face-to-face with my father, his skin turned pale and he began to tremble.  
Are you ill, father? I asked worriedly. He seemed to relax a little and had stopped shaking. He let out a sigh of relief and hugged me. Why are you just standing there? He barked at the officers, Release her! You can plainly see she is not changed. Clumsily, the soldiers unbound my shackles and quietly backed away. One of the officers came up to my father.  
What do you want to do with that? He asked with narrow eyes. He pointed to William. I looked at my father with pleading eyes. He shook his head at me.  
Send him to the dungeon, He said harshly, I would like to deal with him myself. The officer bowed his head and ordered his men to do as my father wished. I pulled myself away from my father and ran to William.  
You won t take him! I screamed through my tears, I wont let you! the officer laughed.  
Why is that princess? He sneered. I glared at him. I didn t care what they all thought of me for loving a warlock. To me, William was William, no matter how much he changed. I couldn t bring myself to say this thought, there were too many people there. I lowered my head.  
I thought so, The officer said smugly. He told his guards to throw him in the dungeon and pushed my aside. I felt like crying all over again, but for how much I had already cried that day I didn t think I could shed one more tear. I looked at William, his face was hard with hate and his eyes were a blaze. I looked back down and walked solemnly to the castle. Everyone came and gave thanks for my return, but I paid no attention to them. I walked quietly to my quarters and plopped down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours when I heard a small knock at the door. Come in, I said hoarsely. My father quietly walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.  
I m sorry sweet heart, He said, But he is a warlock and But nothing! I interrupted, I could care less about him being a warlock! He s still the same William! I hang my head dejectedly. I I love him, I whispered. My father looked at me differently then.  
Are are you He stammered, Changed? I looked at him with shock. He thinks My mind tried to comprehend. I shook my head.  
No, I haven t changed. I said defiantly, I loved him before he was a warlock, and I still do. I felt a warm feeling inside. I had to see William.  
Father? I asked. Yes, sweetheart? he replied, his tone suspicious. I sat up straight.  
I want to go see William, I demanded. He sighed heavily.  
I suppose you would go whether I like it or not? he asked. I nodded. He sighed again. Will you at least take a few guards? I glared at him slightly. Fine, but can you at least wait a week or two? I grinned. I didn t care if it was a while before I saw William, just as long as I could. I jumped up and hugged him whispering, Thank you.

The days passed slowly, each one seeming longer than before. I stared out my window and sighed dreamily. I couldn t keep myself from thinking of William and me together. I heard a tenuous knock at my door.  
Come in, I said as I straightened myself up. It was my father. He had a kind of sheepish smile on his face. He nodded his head out toward the door. A large smile emerged on my face. I hadn t smiled in so long, it almost hurt! I leapt from my seat, hugged my father, and dashed out the room.  
Finally, after dodging many servants and guards, I reached the dungeon. It had an unearthly smell that sent shivers down my spine. I carefully picked up a small torch, and started down a long, ghostly corridor. The stone stairs were so slick I was surprised I hadn t fallen. I came into a large opening and heard a low mumbling sound and stopped. W William? I stammered, Are you there? The mumbling soon turned into a growling sound. I shuddered. I saw a heavy-looking brown door at the end of the hall I had come into. I walked to it slowly, hoping that the growling wasn t coming from it. The growling grew louder as I approached the door. I gulped and lightly placed my hand on the door. The door reminded me of the feel of sandpaper.  
William? I asked cautiously. I growling stopped for a moment, but then resumed. I closed my eyes and, praying, opened the door. I heard shuffling from the inside, but I still did not open my eyes. I suddenly felt hard, cold hands on my shoulders. Before I could open my eyes I was lifted off the ground and shoved against the slick wall. I gasped. What are you doing here? A semi-familiar voice said. The voice was harsh and brutal, as well as his strength. I struggled a bit, only to be pushed into the wall more. The rocks were jagged and rough on my back. I wanted to scream but thought better of it. W William? I stuttered. I was worried I had gone into a real prisoner s cell. Then the pain in my back lessened as I was pulled away from the wall. Gently, I was seated on the stone floor. Cecilia, The voice said solemnly, Why did you come? It s too dangerous for you to be with me, and I m sure the guards will he stopped. I hugged him. I knew it was William, even if I couldn t see his face. I pulled him into a hug a cried joyfully. I was with William again, and nothing would keep us apart.  
I I started to speak, but was cut off by the sound of rushing feet and loud, boisterous voices. William pulled me closer.  
There probably here for me, I said sadly. I looked into his eyes once more, then got up and left the room.

***************************

I bumped into the guards and gasped. They were all armed with numerous weapons and torches, and they were heading straight to William s cell. They saw me and immediately stopped. The leader of the group, I presumed, walked up to me.  
Excuse me, miss, He said curtly, But we have been ordered to take Prince William to see the king. I glared at him suspiciously.  
For what? I asked demandingly.  
For his trial, miss, He said with a nasty smile, Today we will decide if no, when we will execute him. He laughed roughly and all the other men joined in. I stared at him in shock, and, little by little, they all crowded around William s cell. I heard loud scuffling come from William s cell, and the sound of someone being hit numerous times before I saw them drag William out. He had bruises forming everywhere on him and a few cuts, too. When they passed, all I wanted to do was take William and run away with him, run away far from any castle just so we could be together. He didn t look at me at all, he kept his head down in shame is seemed. The guards were holding their heads and shoulders high, as if they were proud to have bested a warlock. I scowled at them as they walked away. Minutes after they disappeared down the corridor, I sighed. I would have to go to the trail myself for William s defense. I sighed again. I doubted anyone would believe me. Who would believe someone who everyone else thought had been changed? Overwhelmed, I headed to the Royal Court, where my life would be changed forever.

*******************************

I seated myself next to my father, and the trial began. William was bound in a cage a cage nearly six feet away from the king. Hundreds of peasants, knights, servants, maids, and the occasional nomad had gathered for the trial. I was about to run out of the room when the court was called to order. The trumpets sounded, announcing the king.  
Alright, He began, We all know why we are here, correct? Not waiting for an answer he continued. We are here to discuss whether we let this warlock go, or have him executed. I know that most, if not all, of you are thinking Spare a warlock? or What good has a warlock ever done for us? Well, we have this trial to decide whether or not he is guilty of kidnapping Princess Cecilia. He nodded in my direction. Several faces turned toward me. I kept a steady face and continued to listen to the king. Cecilia, dear? Will you please come up here and tell everyone what happened on the night of your kidnapping? I nodded slowly. I remembered very little of that night, only finding William. Does that mean he kidnapped me? I wondered as I approached the king. I turned and face the crowd.  
I remember very little the night it happened, but I do remember that I had seen some portal, you could say, open in my room. I heard several gasps from the crowd. But it wasn t a warlock that appeared. It was the crowd waited in silence. I don t know what it was really. The man was suited in pitch black armor and his sword was also black but it had a hazy red glow around it. The man s hair was a snow grey color that matched his eyes. I stopped. The crowd was staring at me in shock silence until some burst out laughing.  
Your describing a blood knight, you know, A man laughed and turned to the crowd, And we all know those don t exist. He laughed again, the crowd joining him. I looked down, ashamed. Suddenly, the ground shook with such force, William s cage toppled over nearly crushing a guard. I looked around frantically for something to hold, and then it stopped. Everyone listened in dead silence. Are the Blood Knights here? I thought worriedly. For some unknown reason, there was screaming in every direction. The building set ablaze and was quickly being consumed by the fire. The lock on William s cage melted and he was freed. He dashed out the room and I quickly followed suit. Villagers were running and screaming in every direction. Why does this seem awfully familiar? I wondered. I looked frantically for William. Then I saw him. He was face-to-face with what looked like the Blood Knights leader. I gulped. I felt this warm feeling inside me again, but thought nothing of it. William had started to charge the leader. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my beloved William killed. Unexpectedly, I felt the urged to jump in front of William and protect him. There was a warm feeling inside me, and then it stopped. I opened my eyes. Everything around me seemed to have stopped, as if everything had frozen. I walked up to where William was and stopped in front of him. I reclosed my eyes and everything moved again. I felt William abruptly try to stop. I could feel the anger radiating off of him like the fires. The leader looked at me with an awestruck look. Then he shook his head and charged again. William tried to jump in front of me, I was not sure if he was trying to protect me or to satisfy his bloodlust. I started to outstretch my hand, but stopped midway. My hand seemed to be glowing. I felt the warm feeling inside of me again. This time I used it. I let that feeling flow throughout my body, its warmness all but consuming me. My skin grew brighter until there was an unexpected bright light come from it. The leader disappeared. I looked on, astonished. William had stopped trying to get past me when I started to glow and now looked at me with big, round eyes. All the other blood knights seemed to have noticed their leader s disappearance and fled. Everyone started staring at me. I looked at all of them with a confused look. I glanced down at my feet and nearly screamed. I was floating in mid-air. My sea-blue dress had turned white with a golden border. I looked at the crowd with a frantic look. My father looked at me, amazed, as everyone else did. I looked at William, even he seemed shocked. She s an angel, the priest said just above a whisper. I looked at him with wide eyes. An angel? I thought incredulously. I glanced behind me and stared. I had solid white wings that stretched . William started to slowly back away. I thought of being far away from here, just me and William. I closed my eyes and felt a rush of wind. I reopened them and I was in my father s and I spring cottage. I felt cold hands grab me from behind and screamed. The hands let go immediately. I spun around in shock and let out a relieved sigh. It was only William. His hands were covering his ears tightly.  
What s wrong, William? I asked.  
Your scream is more painful than you think, He said through clenched teeth.  
Oh, I replied. William looked at me and his eyes nearly pooped out of his head. I threw him a questioning look.  
Never mind, He said quickly, So why did you bring me here? He was glaring at me intently. I looked down at my feet. No reason, huh? He laughed. He walked over to the polished cabinets and took out an apple. I felt tears starting to form and brushed them away hastily. He walked to the small balcony and sat in one of the soft, white chairs. I cautiously walked to the other chair by William and sat down. I resumed looking at my feet. After a few minutes of silence, I looked up. William was staring at me again. Knowing he wouldn t answer why he was staring at me, I got up and went back inside. It had been a long day, and night was falling. I walked into my room, got dressed for bed, and cried. 


End file.
